Messaging systems such as voice mail and email systems enable subscribers to send and receive messages, and are widely popular among consumers. Most of these systems provide the subscriber with the ability to store one or more announcement messages, where the announcement messages are used to notify others that the subscriber is unavailable. For example, a typical voice mail system gives a subscriber the opportunity to record a “greeting”, where the greeting is reproduced for callers when the subscriber does not answer the phone after a predetermined number of rings. The greeting is typically stored on a voice mail server that corresponds to a platform having a particular protocol. The protocol can be designed for use in a wireless environment in which the called number is associated with a device such as a mobile station, or in a more traditional “wireline” environment in which the called number is associated with a fixed location. In another example, the messaging system could be an email messaging system in which the announcement message is an “out-of-office” message associated with an email protocol. Thus, the programmable out-of-office message enables a subscriber to notify senders of email as to the subscriber's schedule and/or availability.
While the ability to use a device such as a mobile phone or networked computer as an interface to program a customized announcement message into a given messaging system is highly desirable and commercially available, a number of difficulties remain. One difficulty concerns the fact that it is not uncommon for an individual subscriber to have multiple messaging accounts, where each account operates on a unique platform.
Under conventional approaches, the subscriber must update each messaging server individually whenever a change is desired. For example, when the subscriber travels out of town, the subscriber could need to manually access many different devices in order to update all of his or her messaging accounts accordingly. It has been determined that such an approach can be time consuming and inefficient. This is particularly true for subscribers that travel frequently. There is therefore a need for an approach to manage and update announcement messages across multiple messaging accounts that is efficient and less time consuming than requiring subscribers to use multiple interfaces.
While some approaches have been made at combining different types of servers onto a common platform in order to address these inefficiencies, the practical reality is that multiple platform environments will continue to exist. There is therefore also a need for an approach to manage and update announcement messages in a manner that accounts for the practical limitations of unified platforms.